


Sick.

by alcoholinspired



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholinspired/pseuds/alcoholinspired
Summary: Lucy has is coughing continuously while Julian is constantly checking on her.





	Sick.

It was cold in Vesuvia, and if there was one thing Lucy hated was cold, having a very poor resistance of it. She would shiver and cough many times in an hour.

They were walking at the streets near the tavern, she was holding tightly on him so she could warm herself a little, with some frequency he would stop to touch her forehead, her neck, cup her cheeks, gloveless hands touching her skin at every cough.

He stopped another time, pulling her into his embrace, leaving no space between them and said:

"My love, let's get inside, you're cold, I'll order something to warm you." He tried his best to be suave and keep his cool, but he was a very poor liar and his worry was all the more evident.

"Not yet!" Was her stubborn reply. She broke the hug a bit abruptly and kept forward, she loved walking even if she would catch a cold after.

After a particular harsh shiver followed by a coughing fit, he gave her his cloak, she didn't ask for it, but accepted anyway, it almost covered her totally from shoulders to feet, but she was glad to have something to warm herself.

He pulled her closer to him with an arm, combing her hair with his fingers and checking her from time to time. His pulse was fast and his heart beating too fast, he was trying very hard to keep himself from taking her to his room or her home regardless of her protests and possibly fire, but it was getting progressively harder with each minute. Truth was, he still had nightmares of the red plague, he couldn't accept to lose another patient, but worst of all, he couldn't bear to lose her, he could feel his heart breaking into many pieces just by imagining seeing her eyes red.

She was walking like nothing was happening, head up and proud, keeping her cool even if the cough bothered her. She was used to Julian being constantly concerned about her, even turning into a motherhen with the slightest symptom of a sickness on her, but today he was near impossible. She loved him, with all her heart, it wasn't even the embarrassing situation that bothered her, but after coming out of that coma, of that state of full dependency on Asra, she was horrified to be there again, she knew Julian meant well, but she couldn't shake the dread feeling out of her.

It was on the tenth time he stopped to check her after giving her his cloak that the bottled up annoyance went out.

"Julian! What are you doing?! Stop it!" Said her slapping his hands away.

His eye went wide and shaking his lips he said:

"I... I'm sorry, please... It's just.... I'm worried about you, you've been coughing all the way and..."

He couldn't finish the sentence, he couldn't say of what he was afraid.

They stood a little like that, she looked to him and when the boiled up annoyance passed she could see how he was feeling terrible, the grey eye blurry, looking at her as if she was going to disappear. She calmed down, and cupped his cheeks bringing him down, he was hot and red, tense, but he followed her touch without thinking.

"Julian, I... I didn't meant to, it's just..." she couldn't finish, her fear still present, so she kissed his from lips to the exposed skin of his neck.

Still shaking, he held her tightly, he tried to soothe himself before speaking, but his voice was still trembling.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop if you want, I swear. I'm just worried..."

She stopped him with a kiss and said:

"No, it's not that. There's no need to worry, it's just the weather, nothing serious. I'm going to be all right."

She looked to him, face still full of concern, so she continued:

"I love you Ilya. I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
